Aventures au bord de l'inexpliquable I
by Merelia
Summary: Que se passeraitil si une sorcière débarquait dans l'équipage? Partie 3 et 4 en ligne! Fic Finit. De retour dans le 2!
1. Sorcière à bord, Partie 1

_Haaaaa... moment de vérité: moment ou ma fic est enfin publiée. Ma première fic et pas la dernière. Je vous avertis tout de suite: dans ma fic, lorsqu'un lecteur me parle, il me nomme Cycy. C'est pas ma faute si le nom était prit par quelqu'un d'autre! Sachez que ma fic contiendras 4 parties, plus un bonus. Il se peut que si vous m'envoyez des tonnes de reviews, je mette la partie 1 de la suite (Aventures au bord de l'inexpliquable 2) en tant que partie 5 de cette fic. Le sort de cette fic vous appartiens! Mouhahahahaha! Sérieusement, si vous avez des critiques ou des commentaires, hésitez pas à me le dire._

_Bonne lecture!_

_P-S: J'ai mis la fic T à cause de la partie 4. Aussi: lorsque je met des , c'est une action qui se déroule._

**

* * *

**

**Partie 1**

Tout était calme à bord du Vogue Merry. Même Luffy dormait encore! Bon, disons que la bande a fait une fête hier, comme ça, sans raisons, et que Luffy s'est empiffré, Sanji avait cuisiné des heures pour préparer le festin. Robin et Nami s'étaient occupées de la déco, Pipo et Chopper de la musique,  
Luffy de l'éclairage et Zolo avait dormit durant les préparatifs. Ils avaient fêté jusqu'à minuit. Il devait être près de midi, maintenant. Zolo se réveilla dans un long bâillement et un grand étirement de bras, accrochant au passage Sanji dans le hamac voisin. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et émit un borborygme ressemblant à : merde, le repas! Il se leva et courut jusqu'aux cuisines. Luffy s'éveilla dans un gargouillement horrible provenant de son ventre. Ce bruit fit peur à Pipo qui hurla et réveilla Chopper. Du côté des filles, Nami s'était réveillée et Robin avait suivit quelques secondes plus tard, en entendant le bruit de l'estomac de Luffy. Bruit peu ragoûtant vous donnant envie de vomir ressemblant au bruit écoeurant que fait le cou d'une personne lorsqu'il se brise, mélangé a un bruit de tonnerre vaseux avec la force d'une sirène de police. Pas très agréable à entendre… La bande monta à la cuisine ou Sanji avait préparé le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner en même temps. Personne n'eut le temps de voir ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette de plastic boy. Tout était partit et Luffy lichait le fond de l'assiette pour qu'il ne reste plus une miette.

Wow, tête de pois! Tu as été le premier levé! dit Sanji.

Peut-être, blondinet, peut-être… répondit Zolo, carrément ailleurs mentalement.

T'es sûr que ça va?

Ouais…

T'es sûr?

Si je te dis que oui! Tu vas me lâcher avec tes questions stupides? Si tu veux savoir, je pensais à Kuina. Ça fait 12 ans qu'elle est morte.

Ho… Désolé…

Sanji se tu, se dépêcha de finir de manger puis sortit sur le pont. Il regarda au large, le regard perdu. Il ne remarqua même pas que Nami était près de lui. Il réfléchissait; ça faisait près de 2 ans qu'il avait quitté le Baratie.  
Il se rendait compte à quel point le vieux schnok lui manquait. Il resta accoudé ainsi une bonne heure. Une fois qu'il eu finit de manger, Zolo était allé s'entraîner, entièrement dans ses pensées. Il se souvenait ce qu'un de ses camarades de dojo avait dit : « Kuina, c'est une fille et les filles, ça sert pas à se battre. Ce n'est pas la place de Kuina, ici. Elle devrait travailler aux cuisines ou un truc du genre. » Le garçon avait reçu un bon coup de katana sur la tête. Zolo sourit, ne voyant pas Pipo et Chopper arriver. Seuls Luffy et Robin restèrent calmes jusqu'à ce que Pipo crie :

Terre en vue! C'est une île!

Où, Pipo?

À bâbord, Nami!

C'est l'île de Fushia! Nous pourrons accoster au port de la capitale, Silver, demain vers midi. Nous arriverons au moment du festival des couleurs.

Avec les noms, je comprends! Tous des noms de couleurs! répliqua Luffy.

L'équipage s'afféra aux tâches préparatoires à l'accostement. Zolo s'endormit en sortant les sacs de provisions et le reste de la bande ne le retrouvèrent que le lendemain quand il fit irruption dans la cuisine. Il avait un air de ne-me-provoquez-surtout-pas avec un regard de pourquoi-vous-m'avez-laissé-là. Luffy lui expliqua qu'ils l'avaient perdu et qu'ils avaient abandonné les recherches à minuit. Zolo se calma, mais garda son air de chien battu le reste du petit déjeuner. Nami bailla longuement attirant le regard amoureux de Sanji qui observait avec envie la bouche de la jeune fille. Sanji reprit ses esprits lorsque Chopper lui cria que ses crêpes brûlaient. Le jeune blond retourna à ses fourneaux, tournant le dos au reste de l'équipage. ' Non mais que je suis distrait! Après on se demande pourquoi le Grand Géant Vert des boîtes de conserve de crème de maïs ne cesse de me tanner! Tiens, parlant de lui...'

Dis, tête de palmier, t'as bien dormis avec les sacs?

Ho! La ferme blondinet!

Hon! Petit pois est fâché! Mais c'est qu'il me fait peur avec ses gros yeux tous méchants!

Tu vas la fermer? dit Zolo, virant au rouge.

Nan! Pas tant que le p'tit chou se sera pas excusé auprès du grand cuisinier qui lui permet de survivre tous les jours!

Dans tes rêves, cheveux de paille décolorée!

S'en fut trop. Nami, Robin, Luffy, Chopper et Pipo croulèrent de rire tant les deux étaient ridicules. Les concernés leur jetèrent un regard noir, ce qui eut pour effet d'intensifier le rire. Tout s'arrêta quand Luffy, en proie à une crise d'asthme, tomba de sa chaise. On aurait dit un véritable poisson qu'on viens de pêcher et qu'on viens de mettre dans le sceau. (Je mettrai pas le mot scio, personne comprendrais... Y'a juste ceux qui viennes du Lac-St-Jean et ceux que je connais qui sauraient de quoi je parle...) Chopper lui fit prendre un max d'air (Luffy, pas le poisson) puis l'équipage se prépara à l'accostement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur la terre ferme. Ils se dirigèrent vers la taverne la plus près et s'y installèrent. Ils commendèrent un repas et du rhum. Alors que Luffy entammait son deuxième dessert, la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une ombre détrempée par l'orage qui avait éclaté quelques instants plus tôt. L'ombre s'avança jusqu'à une table et s'y assit. Le tavernier fit immédiatement irruption dans la salle.

Alors, Cyndel, comme d'habitude? dit le tavernier.

C'est ça, Bob, mais avec une portion de rhum de plus. dit l'ombre d'une voix qui se révéla féminine.

Je te l'apportes tout de suite!

Hé toi! Le blondinet! dit ladite Cyndel à l'attention de Sanji. Arrêtes de me respirer ta clope à la figure! Faudrait pas m'énerver...

Heu... d'accord. dit Sanji, surpris.

La fille sortit de l'ombre. Vêtue d'une chemise blanche, d'un corsert noir et d'un short moulant noir, la jeune fille avait une ceinture des plus étranges. À celle-ci pendaient des quantités inombrables de petites bourses. Ses jambes lui arrivaient aux genoux et un couteau était glissé à l'une d'elles. Elle avait un sabre accroché à sa hanche gauche et à son cou pendait un médaillon des plus menaçants. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient en cascades sur ses épaules, laissant entrevoir une longue et profonde cicatrice partant de son épaule gauche, montant jusqu'à l'oreille. Elle avait un sourire se voulant charmeur, mais cachait un caractère très... comment dire... spécial. Elle avait les yeux d'un vert éclatant, accueillant et chaleureux. Elle avait l'air terrible, mais si amicale à la fois! Sanji ouvrit la bouche, laissant sa cigarette, les yeux fixés sur l'ado plutôt rebelle qui lui faisait face. Il remarqua alors qu'aux poignets de Cyndel étaient mis quelques bracelets à brloques bizzares. Il remonta les yeux et vit que la chemise lui dénudait les épaules. Elle était si jolie! Ha mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait peur avec son médaillon! Il remarqua alors, accrochés sur un chaise, une cape noire mouillée par la pluie et un sac d'allure pleine. Il se rendit compte que le reste de l'équipage l'observait avec un regard de allez-dis-quelque-chose!

Heu... Je suis Sanji. Eux se sont mes amis.

Enchantée de vous connaître! Je m'appelle Cyndel.(Prononcez Cyne-del)J'ai à peine 18 ans et je suis déjà à la recherche de l'aventure/ Nami et Zolo se regardent en coin/

Je suis Luffy, capitaine du évogue Merry...

Des pirates, hein? J'ai toujours su qu'il en viendrait un jour ou l'autre à Silver.

... lui c'est Zolo, elle c'est Nami, lui c'est Pipo, le renne c'est Chopper et elle c'est Robin! continua Luffy, comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

Cyndel, ton repas est là! dit Bob, en arrivant. Ça te fais 18 berrys, vu l'extra!

Tiens, garde la monnaie. dit-elle en tendant deux billets de 10. Alors, que faites-vous dans le coin?

Elle avait dit ça en mordant à pleines dents dans une cuisse de poulet. Zolo expliqua leur séjour sur l'île et Cyndel écouta tout en mangeant.Il s'averra qu'elle mangeait autant que Luffy,peut-être même plus, ce qui n'est pas... normal. L'équipage la ragardait, grosse goûte manga derrière la tête. Ils firent plus ample connaissance avec la jeune fille qui accepta de les suivres à la fête qui eut lieu sur un terrain mouillé, mais sous un ciel sans nuages.Cyndel entraîna Sanji dans une danse éfrennée, à la grande surprise de tous. D'habitude, les filles ne succombent pas au drague du jeune homme. Àmois que se soit lui qui soit sous le charme! Ou pire enccore: LES DEUX! (Mouhahahahahaha!) Le reste de la bande les suivis et bientôt, on ne vit plua que des tourbillons de couleur, tant la foule présente était grosse. Vers dix heures, Sanji, Cyndel, Luffy et Nami étaient assis à une table. Ils discutaient puis Robin vint les rejoindres, suivie de Zolo. Plus tard, Chopper et Pipo arrivèrent à leur tour. Lorsque Pipo apprit que Cyndel était un sorcière, il blanchit et disparut sous la table. Robin fit pousser des bras et le remonta sur sa chaise. Tout le monde écouta le récit de Cyndel. (C'est le flashback des animes et des livres.) Quand elle avait six ans, un homme mystérieux était venu àa Orange, son village natal. Il avait tué ses parents, disant qu'ils avaient une dette envers lui. Il faut avouer qu'il étaient en dettes par dessus la tête... Bref, l'homme a emmené la petite fille avec lui et elle a vécu huit ans avec lui, c'est à dire jusqu'à sa mort. (L'homme, pas Cyndel) Mais pendant ces huits années, l'homme lui avait enseigné la sorcellerie, car lui-même était un maître-sorcier. Depuis quatre ans déjà, elle voguait à la recherche d'aventures. Luffy ouvrit la bouche:

H...

NON! crièrent les autres sauf Sanji.

Mais! Je veux juste savoir si elle...

NON!

... veux faire partie de l'équipage!

LUFFY! hurla Nami, attirant le regard de la foule sur elle.

Je crois que je n'ai aucun autre choix que de refuser... dit tristement Cyndel, baissant la tête.

Att... commença Sanji.

Adieu Sanji. dit-elle, se levant et partant vers l'auberge le plus près.

AVEZ-VOUS VU CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIS? POUR UNE FOIS QU'UNE FEMME M'AIME, NON PAS POUR MON PHYSIQUE, MAIS POUR MA PERSONNALITÉ/détournement du regard de la part de Zolo, pas convaincu/VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT FUIR! cria Sanji avant de se lever et d'aller voir Cyndel.

Ouais! Moi je voulais l'embarquer! Elle aurait pu faire le ménage ou un truc du genre, elle a des pouvoirs, c'est une sorcière! ajouta Luffy.

C'est vrai qu'on y est allé un peu fort. dit Zolo

Je le reconnais, c'était injuste de notre part. admit Chopper.

Et le pauvre Sanji... Il s'était trouvé une fille qui lui avait fait comprendre que c'est la personnalité qui importe! reconnu Nami.

Tous se mirent d'accord pour aller s'excuser auprès de Cyndel et lui dire qu'elle est la bienvenue sur le Vogue Merry et en tant que membre de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge, demandèrent la chambre de Cyndel et y montèrent. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils entendirent un bribe de la conversation.

Je vais démissionner s'ils ne t'acceptent pas!

Non Sanji. Vas-y avec euxpour réaliser ton rêve!

Et te perdre toi? Jamais de la vie!

Crois-tu que je t'aime, sérieusement, Sanji?

Heu...

C'est ce moment que choisit la bande pour cogner à la porte. Ils tenaient à éviter le pire pour Sanji. Ils entendirent un mouvement à l'intérieur puis la porte s'ouvrit. Ils virent Cyndel sur le lit, les yeux rouges dus au fait qu'elle avait pleuré et Sanji assit au pied du mur, les jambes étalées devant lui. Luffy expliqua la nouvelle décision de l'équipage. Cyndel fut enchantée et Sanji fit une moue qui se voulait heureuse et baissa la tête. La jeune sorcière fit ses baggages, mettant dans son sac linge, cartes de tarot, herbes et autres objets de sorcellerie. Nami guida l'équipage vers le bateau. Robin conduisit Cyndel au cartier des filles puis lui fit visiter le bateau. 'Décidement, je vais me plaire ici!' pensa Cyndel en regardant la proue du navire. Elle se retourna et vit un mandarinier à moitié mort (Clin d'oeil à la fic "Le pari" et son auteure Blue Nassae). Elle leva le bras et fit revivre le mandarinier en le réarrangeant, quoi! Nami la regarda avec un grand sourire de remerciements étampé dans la figure. Cyndel entra dans la salle commune (cuisine-salon-salle-à-manger) et remarqua que la pièce était aussi en désordre que si un loup-garou y était passé. (Loup-Loup: ne vends pas le punch, Cycy!) Elle vit une photo de l'équipage sur une table basse. Elle sonda la photo et apprit qu'il s'agissait de Anna, une fille que l'équipage avait rencontré il y a un an et demie.(Clin d'oeil à Kuina Spirit ainsi que sa fic l'école des pirates.) Luffy observait la sorcière et remarqua qu'elle tenait une pomme à la main. Alors qu'il se rappellait qu'elle avait eu à manger toutes les fois qu'il l'avait vue, le reste de l'équipage le rejoignit.

Non, mais c'est qu'elle est pire que moi! s'exclama Luffy, pensif et pour lui-même.

Heu... Luffy? Ça va? Qui est pire que toi et en quoi? demanda Zolo

Hein? Ha! Vous êtes là! Cyndel, elle est pire que moi! Je mange beaucoup, mais pas tout le temps, mais elle , elle mange de un, beaucoup, et de deux, TOUT LE TEMPS! J'ai jamais vu ça!

Hé, mais t'as raison! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, blondinet?

Hmm? De quoi? demanda le cuistot, innatentif.

Qu'est-ce t'en dis que Cyndel mange plus que LUFFY?

Bof... C'est possible...

Sanji, t'es sûr que ça va?

Mouais et depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom?

Depuis que t'as l'air dans vapes...

C'est-à-dire?

Depuis maintenant...

Non mais c'est que tu fais des progrès, Roronoa!

Et toi, pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas par mon nom , hein? Vu que je t'appelle par le tiens?

Parce que t'as un nom de famille!

C'est pas parce que j'ai un nom de famille que t'es obligé de le dire, surtout que tu nous a pas dis le tiens!

Ho ça va! Disons que mon nom de famille sera Lecuistot! Ça te vas, Roronoa?

Parfait, Lecuistot!

**FIN DE LA PARTIE 1

* * *

**

_Et bien voilà! Ma première partie est terminée! Pourquoi je n'ai pas mis Cyndel et Sanji ensemble? Mystère! Vous le saurez plus tard! en tout cas, REVIEWWWWEEEEZZZZZZ! Si jamais il y a des fautes d'ortographe, dîtes le moi, je déteste les fautes!_


	2. Partie 2

_Youpi! La suite de ma fic! Moi-même, j'en attendais la suite! Jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que c'est moi qui l'écrivais… Enfin bref, voici la réponse aux reviews, puis la suite!_

_Angel : Je connais One Piece de l'anime ANGLAIS… Faut pas m'en vouloir… En anglais, Zorro, c'est Zolo! Et Sandy c'est Sanji! Et Pipo c'est Ussop, mais c'est une autre histoire! Et les autres, ce sont les mêmes noms qu'en français! Et puis, les tirets… ILS MARCHENT PAS CES MAUDITS TIRETS DE GRMBLLGNGN! Loup-Loup m'a donné la solution, alors se sera plus facile à lire! ET puis, merci pour le tuyau, je savais même pas Oo…_

_AZnSOul : Merci du compliment, Cyndel est basée un peu sur moi! Et puis, il faut bien! Elle porte mon nom! Les fautes d'expressions, c'est que je viens du Québec… Le Québec est en moi et il n'en sortira pas! MOUHAHAHAHA! _

_Aelorian : Toujours aussi joyeuse! La voilà ta suite!_

_Tagath : Toi aussi, tu l'as ta suite! _

_toi: Merci…_

_Loup-Loup : Ho non! Pas toi! Tu sais quoi? TU M'ÉNERVES! Pour vrai, merci pour cette review constructive… Et saches que les tirets, hé bien, j'ai publié ma fic avant que tu me le dise! NA! Merci de rire de moi…Personne me dit les choses importantes! (Dont le nom de l'île natale de Luffy…) Sniff /pleur sur l'épaule de Loup-Loup/ Tu sais, j'ai parfois honte d'être ta voisine! Surtout avec tes petits rires excités! (Ne vous en faites pas, chers lecteurs(trices), ce débat est entièrement sous contrôle…)Et puis, dans MA fic, les personnages ont le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent! En particulier Zolo et Sanji!_

PARTIE 2

« Allez! Laissez-moi vous montrer le manoir de mon maître! Implora Cyndel. »

« Nan! On n'a pas le temps! On doit repartir au plus vite! Déclara Luffy. »

« De toutes manières, on est mardi et en plus, il y a trop de brouillard pour prendre la mer. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le mardi? »

« Le port est fermé. À moins que vous vouliez dormir une fois de plus à l'auberge, je propose qu'on aille au manoir. »

« On n'a pas d'autres choix, Luffy! Dit Zolo. »

« Roronoa a raison! On n'a pas les moyens de passer une nuit de plus ici! Dit Sanji. »

« Bon, c'est d'accord. On va au manoir. Dit Luffy. »

« On y va comment? Demanda Nami. »

« Comme ça! Dit Cyndel en claquant des doigts. »

« Woa! C'est génial! Comment t'as fait? Demanda Luffy, devant la porte du manoir. »

« Regardez-moi ce manoir!Dit Robin. Il doit dater d'au moins 300 ans! »

« Exact! Bienvenue dans l'humble demeure de maître Téki! (Premier jeu de mot…) « Déclara Cyndel en ouvrant la porte. »

L'équipage perdit le souffle en voyant le somptueux décor du manoir. De style victorien, avait dit Robin. C'était d'une beauté incroyable. Les fauteuils près de la porte étaient moelleux, peut-être même trop; on ne voyait plus que le chapeau et les bois de Chopper lorsqu'il est monté dessus. Cyndel les avaient fait passer au salon. Tout était aussi beau que le hall. Une vieille femme arriva, leur priant d'enlever leurs chaussures et de mettre de jolies pantoufles de laine tricotée. Cyndel la présenta. C'était Ifo Kalave, la femme de ménage. Cyndel parla ensuite de C. Chaud, le cuisinier et de Yéla Kiwatch, son gardien, en quelques sortes. (Remarquez mon blitz de jeux de mots!) Ifo Kalave les conduisit aux chambres d'invités. Il y en avait trois. Chopper, Luffy et Pipo prirent la première, ayant un lit superposé et un lit simple, Sanji et Zolo la deuxième (ho mon Dieu!), ayant seulement un lit superposé et Nami et Robin prirent la dernière avec deux lits simples. Ils étaient tous impressionnés par la splendeur des chambres. La première était d'un orange apaisant vous donnant envie de relaxer, la deuxième d'un bleu poudre très invitant et la dernière d'un rouge intense, mais réconfortant. Toutes les chambres avaient une salle de bain privée et des douches étaient disponibles au bout du couloir. Zolo, avec son grand sens de l'orientation, trouva le moyen de se perdre. Ajoutons lui une difficulté : les lumières sont tamisées pour offrir un ambiance chaleureuse. Ajoutons-en une autre : les chambre sont dans un des trois couloirs du premier alors qu'ils devaient se rejoindre au salon, au rez-de-chaussée. Pauvre lui! Sanji, lui, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas aidé? Simplement parce qu'il était déjà partit. Lorsque Zolo finit par trouver le salon, il n'était en retard que de dix minutes. « Tu t'améliores, Roronoa! Seulement dix minutes! Dit Sanji. »

« Pas ma faute! Me suis perdu… Marmonna l'escrimeur. »

« C. Chaud va nous servir le repas dans la salle à dîner. Dit Cyndel. »

« Pourquoi ne l'appelez vous pas par son prénom ou son nom de famille? Demanda Pipo. »

« Son prénom est trop compliqué et seulement son nom de famille, ça fait dur! (Sachez que je n'ai aucune idée du nom de M. C. Chaud. C'est pour ça que j'ai inventé cette raison bidon…) Je dois vous dire une chose à propos d'un trésor… »

« Oui? Fit Nami, soudainement intéressée. »

« Dans la chambre du maître Téki, il paraît qu'il y a un trésor caché sous le lit. »

« Alors, on ira le chercher! »

« Oui, mais après le repas! Répliquèrent Cyndel et Luffy. »

Ils mangèrent puis allèrent à la chambre du maître. Ils tombèrent sur une porte barrée. « Tassez-vous de là. Dit Cyndel. »

« Tu vas faire un autre tour de magie? Demanda Luffy. »

« Nan! »Dit Cyndel en sortant une épingle d'une des bourses de sa ceinture.

Elle joua avec elle dans la serrure. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sous les yeux d'un équipage ébahit. Cyndel entra, bientôt suivie du reste de l'équipage. Ils avaient intérêt à faire vite. Mme Kalave était très protectrice des effets personnels du maître Téki. Personne ne se serait douté que Cyndel était prêtre à voler le trésor de son propre maître. Ça ne fit que confirmer le bon choix de l'équipage en l'engageant. Ils prirent chacun une part du trésor qu'ils cachèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils remettraient le tout ensemble plus tard. Pas étonnant que se fut Cyndel qui en prit le plus, avec ses 15 bourses… Ils sortirent en prenant soins de fermer la porte derrière eux et allèrent se réfugier dans la chambre de la sorcière. Ils remirent le trésor dans le sac que Chopper avait transporté sous son chapeau, avec sa part. Cyndel expédia le sac plein sur le Vogue Merry. Nami avait calculé, il devait y avoir près de 70 000 Berrys. Ils avaient donc un petit butin, mais ils en étaient fiers, en particulier la rousse. Vers onze heures du soir, ils allèrent se coucher, prêts à affronter la mer demain. Vers huit du matin, Cyndel vint les réveiller. Seules les filles avaient répondues à l'appel du levé. Luffy avait sauté du lit en entendant que ceux qui ne se levaient pas n'avaient pas de petit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent puis Cyndel les transporta sur le bateau. Ils partirent sur une note joyeuse et une ambiance de fête. En effet, ils fêtèrent l'arrivée de Cyndel dans l'équipage.

« Appelez-moi Cyn, à l'avenir! Dit-elle, une choppe de rhum à la main. »

« D'acc… _hic_ D'accord! Dit Luffy. »

« C'est _hic_ super amusant _hic, _Robin a _hic _ huit bras _hic_. Dit Pipo accroché à Sanji qui tanguait dangereusement. »

Quand je dis que tout le monde était soul sauf Cyn, il faut me croire. Même Nami et Zolo étaient partis. Disons que ça a prit quelques barils pleins avant qu'ils flanchent, MAIS-ILS-ONT-FLANCHÉ! (À dire sur un air totalement idiot.) Les jours passèrent rapidement et ça faisait déjà une semaine que qu'ils naviguaient. Ils voguaient à présent dans un marécage sombre et sinueux, des troncs et des arbres morts jonchant ça et là, enveloppés d'une brume épaisse (comme moi!), lourde et inquiétante. (Épeurant non?) Cyn observait tranquillement le large. Comme elle aimait ce genre de température! Elle sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Sanji. Ils parlèrent un peu puis le reste de l'équipage envahit le pont. Un moment donné (Désolée pour vous! Et puis, une chance que je n'ai pas mit la VRAIE prononciation! Nihahaha!), Pipo fâcha Cyn. Les yeux de la sorcière virèrent au rouge et on entendit le tonnerre gronder au loin. Elle leva les bras, paumes vers le ciel. Elle avait un regard menaçant et on voyait le feu brûler dans ses yeux. Elle invoqua le démon du feu… Portgas D. Ace apparut, assis dans son bain de mousse, chantant horriblement faux. Cyn le regarda, interrogative. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, celui-là? Elle le renvoya d'où il venait. Elle lâcha un soupir et se calma, mais resta en rogne contre Pipo le reste de la journée. Elle s'installa au milieu du pont du bateau et invoqua l'âme de son maître. Il vint à elle et elle put se recueillir auprès de lui, sans parler du trésor, bien sûr! L'équipage la regardait, en particulier Sanji qui avait à nouveau espoir de charmer Cyn. Elle ne s'était pas opposée lorsqu'il lui avait fait un gros, _gros_ câlin. Tellement gros, qu'elle en avait presque perdu le souffle… Typique Sanji… Lorsque Cyn renvoya l'âme de maître Téki, Sanji s'approcha d'elle. Elle le regarda, le regard plus brillant que le soleil. Elle commença à chanter, d'une voix cristalline :

« _Même quand ma vie va de travers, c'est quand même pas l'enfer._

_Même si le ciel me couvre de pluie, il y a de pires ennemis._

_J'peux traverser les pires tempêtes, l'espoir au cœur, rien ne m'arrête! »_

Sanji écoutait à, submergé par la voix de Cyn.

_« Moi je crois que les rêves c'est plus fort que tout._

_Moi je crois qu'avec eux j'irai jusqu'au bout!_

_Jusqu'au bout »_

C'était si merveilleux! Sanji rêvait éveillé.

_« Même quand le vent est contre moi, j'y fais face à chaque fois._

_Même si la vie me tourne le dos, je lève les yeux plus haut._

_J'peux traverser les pires tempêtes, l'espoir au cœur, rien ne m'arrête! »_

Il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

_« Moi je crois, que les rêves c'est plus fort que tout!_

_Moi je crois qu'avec eux j'irai jusqu'au bout!_

_Jusqu'au bout »_

Cyn baissa la voix et Sanji ouvrit ses oreilles encore plus grandes.

_« Jusqu'au bout._

_J'ai soif de rêve, de liberté, rien ne m'arrêtera de rêver._

_J'ai dans mon cœur, mes rêves ancrés_

(D'une voix forte et puissante :) _Personne ne peut me les enlever! »_

À cet instant précis, Sanji eut l'impression que des millions de gens ayant leurs à cœur avaient envahit le bateau et s'étaient joins à Cyn pour le dernier bout de chanson, d'abord tout bas :

_« Moi je crois, que les rêves, c'est plus fort que tout._

_Moi je crois, qu'avec eux j'irai jusqu'au bout. »_

Puis un peu plus fort :

_« Moi je crois, que les rêves, c'est plus fort que tout._

_Moi je crois, qu'avec eux j'irai jusqu'au bout. »_

Et finalement, haut et clair :

_« Moi je crois, que les rêves c'est plus fort que tout._

_Moi je crois, qu'avec eux j'irai jusqu'au bout. »_

Puis Cyn, de nouveau seule et presque inaudiblement :

_« Jusqu'au bout… »_

(Précision : Ceci était la pièce ''Jusqu'au bout'' (Loup-Loup : Hein! Pas pour vrai?) HA TAGGLE LOUP-LOUP! Bref cette pièce appartiens à ''Ève''. Pas à moi. (Loup-Loup : Tu nous en apprends!) Grrr… Elle m'énerve!) Sanji s'approcha un peu plus de Cyn. Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, tentative échouée par l'arrivée de Zolo. Sanji le maudissait! C'était sa chance de serrer Cyn et il avait fallu que Vertignasse débarque! Voyant la belle gaffe qu'il avait fait, ledit Vertignasse retourna d'où il venait. Sanji soupira, content que Zolo ait fait ce choix et planta son regard dans celui de Cyn. Ils étaient si verts! Il mit sa main gauche sur le cou de Cyn. Il sentit la cicatrice qui sillonnait son cou.

« Comment t'ai-tu fait ça? Demanda-t-il. »

« Un bête accident de sort… J'ai tenté de fendre une corde, mais j'ai fendu mon cou. J'avais 10 ans… »

« Ça a dû faire mal! »

« Tu peux me croire! Je n'avais jamais ressentis un mal physique aussi intense! J'avais l'impression que j'allais me découper en deux. »

« Ouille! Je veux pas en savoir plus! »

« Allons! Le reste est moins pire! Ça a prit seulement deux jours à cicatriser. »

« Mais c'est long! »

« Pas tant que ça! Le trou que j'ai à la place du nombril a prit deux semaines ç cicatriser! »

« Eurk! Un trou! »

« Ouais… Coup de katana dans le ventre! »

« Tu me donnes mal au cœur! »

(Attention! Attention! Veillez noter qu'à partir de ce moment, j'ai écris à la main jusqu'à la fin la nuit de la St Jean-Baptiste (fête du Québec pour les incultes). Il était près de minuit et vingt, la fête à St-Baba était finie depuis vingt minutes, j'avais les yeux qui piquaient à cause des feux d'artifices, j'avais une demie bière dans le sang et j'étais fatiguée de ma journée de festivités. Il est donc possible que ce qui est écris n'ait aucun but, comme cette note, bourrée de fautes à l'origine.) Sanji approcha Cyn un peu plus près de lui. Il pouvait sentir son odeur légère. Elle, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du cuistot. C'était une odeur… tabagique… Cyn prit la cigarette de Sanji et la jeta par-dessus bord. Pas question qu'il lui fume à la face. Elle croyait pourtant avoir été claire là-dessus. Elle fit venir tous les paquets de cigarettes du bateau et les envoyas à la mer. Sanji observait, sans rien dire. Il savait que sa Cyn Chérie n'aimait pas qu'il fume devant elle. Ça a été une fois de trop. Il se promit de ne plus acheter de paquets. Cyn regarda le jeune homme devant elle. Il était si… mignon! Ses cheveux blonds dorés, son sourcil lui donnant un air unique, la douceur de sa main toujours dans son cou, ses si beaux yeux qui la regardait paisiblement, sa bouche si invitante… Elle craqua. Elle se mit à pleurer et Sanji la serra tendrement contre lui. Il essaya de la consoler, mais elle s'accrocha à sa chemise, pleurant de plus belle. Sanji lui caressa la tête, tout en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Cyn cessa de pleurer, toujours secouée de sanglots. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme. Elle se serra un peu plus sur le corps du garçon et mit sa tête sur son épaule. Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi pendant des heures. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Nami débarqua et les engueula de ne rien faire pour aider sur le bateau. Sanji et Cyn se séparèrent, se jurant intérieurement qu'ils s'occuperaient du sort de la navigatrice. Il faut dire que Nami était un peu jalouse de Cyn, car maintenant, Sanji ne s'occupait plus d'elle. Personne n'avait osé lui faire ça. Cyn oui. Nami envoya Cyn à la vigie et Sanji à la cale. Elle les séparerait le plus possible. Du haut de la vigie, Cyn réfléchissait… Elle réfléchissait à son passé. Au mensonge de son père, à la cachotterie de sa mère. À la torture. À leur mort. Au terrible secret. Elle dirait tout à Sanji. Pas à cette rouquine. Non, au seul homme qui la comprenne en ce bas monde. Elle lui dirait le poids qu'elle porte sur les épaules, question de l'alléger. Tout ça à cause d'un sentiment refoulé à la mort de ses parents, mais ressortit lors de son étreinte avec Sanji. Cette là, elle fit des cauchemars qui déclanchèrent un orage. Car hé oui, elle avait le pouvoir d'agir sur la météo. Au matin, elle avait une mine d'enterrement et même Sanji n'osa s'approcher d'elle. Elle retourna à la vigie, après avoir précisé à Luffy que dorénavant se serait son poste et relaxa enfin. La vigie était le seul endroit où elle ne risquait pas d'être dérangée. Elle releva un peu son short, laissant apparaître un tatouage. Elle le massa et il devint rouge. Elle prononça ensuite une incantation et un démon apparut.

« Médor à votre service, maître. Di-t-il. (Je sais, Médor c'est un nom de chien, mais c'est fait exprès!) »

« J'ai besoin de compagnie, Médor. »

« Encore votre secret, madame? »

« Oui, Médor. Et appelles-moi ''maître''. Je te l'ai dit cent fois. »

« Seulement 76, maître. »

« C'est une expression, crétin »

Cyn fit apparaître une planche d'échec ainsi que les pièces et ils y jouèrent. À l'heure du déjeuner, Médor retourna aux enfers et Cyn descendit de la vigie. Elle avait faim. Cela faisait près de 15 minutes qu'elle n'avait pas mangé. Elle entra dans la cuisine et tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Nami ne bougea pas d'un poil, regardant le plancher, tout en grognant et en montrant les dents, tel un loup. (Quelle association! Poil, loup! Ha ha ha! Que je suis drôle!) C'en fut trop. Cyn courut jusqu'au cartier des filles, sans oublier de manquer quelques marches, et s'affala dans son hamac. Sanji entra avec un repas dans les mains. Il le mit sur la table de chevet des filles et s'assit à côté de Cyn. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire. (Désolée, il y a quelques longueurs… Je dormais presque…) Elle devait lui dire. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle le gardait pour elle. Elle se releva et accota sa tête sur l'épaule de Sanji qui observait un point quelque part au plafond. Elle devait lui dire. Le passé la hantait. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle le lui dirait. Elle attrapa le repas et mangea en silence. Sanji l'observait, l'air amoureux. Elle le lui dirait. Le poids serait moins lourd… Elle le lui dirait… Elle s'endormit dans les bras de Sanji.

**FIN DE LA PARTIE 2**

_En espérance que ce chapitre vous aura plut! J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important… /enlève ses lunettes, se cogne la tête contre le mur à sa droite et remet ses lunettes/ Je viens de me rappeler! REVIEEEEEWWWWSSS! SVP! Allez, moi je vais manger… J'ai trop faim… À+ les amis!_


	3. Partie 3

_**Retard dû au fait que j'avais perdu le début du chapitre et que j'ai dû tout réécrire avec ce que je me rappelais.** L'heure de la troisième partie. Attention, ceux aillant une fragilité au cœur, s'abstenir! Je vous fais peur hein? Non et je le sais… Sérieusement, on découvre enfin le passé de Cyn. Ho! Et j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter… Quelqu'un qui est toujours là lorsque j'écris, non pas pour ce que j'écris, mais pour ce qui est dans mes poches (des biscuits). Alors chers lectrices, je vous présente Pique-Assiette, Pik-Pik pour les intimes et Gris-Gris pour les encore plus intimes, c'est-à-dire, moi/Montre une énorme masse de graisse grise destinée à être un chat/ Loup-Loup, toi tu le connais! Il est pas gentil mon minet adoré/Yeux en forme de cœurs et petites paillettes/ Bon d'accord il n'est pas seul… Il y a aussi son petit frère, mais lui, il me boude… Dit, mon Pik-Pik, t'es content de connaître de nouvelles personnes?_

_Pik-Pik : OUI! Ça fait plus de monde pour me gratouiller le bedon!_

_Cycy : ¬¬ Mouais… enfin bref, c'est mon conseiller (Oô) et mon compagnon de solitude._

_Pik-Pik : Tu peux passer aux reviews? Elles attendent après toi, tes lectrices!_

_Cycy : Oups, oui c'est vrai!_

_Petit disclaimer : Les persos de One Piece appartiennes à maître Oda, Cyn m'appartiens ainsi que Bourguignon et l'homme mystérieux, mais Popeye,les frères Daltons, Lucky Luke et Rantanplan je sais pas à qui ils appartiennes… Ha oui! Earthland et l'araignée aussi m'appartiens…_

_Reviews_

_Aelorian : Merci pour ta review! Elle est super, comme ton autre! La suite, elle est là! De plus, tu m'encourage!_

_Sorciere Mary : OUAIS! MA SŒUR! Elle est cool, hein? Moi je l'adore! Vous allez la connaître bientôt, ma sœur! Vous comprendrez alors pourquoi je l'aime tant! Dit soeurette? Tu viens me voir bientôt? Et puis, merci pour ta review! Elle va directement à mon cœur! Je sais pas si tu as vu, mais moi aussi je suis capable de faire tes bonhommes! Et je n'ai pas de clavier canadien! Regarde : ¬¬/Tire la langue/_

_Je vous rappelle que les parenthèses sont mes commentaires ou ceux des lectrices et que les apostrophes sont les pensées, à moins d'avis contraire. _

_N'oubliez pas, j'utilise certains des noms anglais. Donc Zorro Zolo, Sandy Sanji._

_Alors, sans plus tarder, voici la suite!_

**PARTIE 3**

Pas besoins de vous dire que cette nuit-là, Cyn fut tourmentée une fois de plus par son passé.

Sa chambre…

Le cri de sa mère…

Son père…

Le maître Téki…

Cyn se réveilla en sueur. Elle se ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

Sa mère…

Le hurlement…

Sa mère…

Son père…

L'éclair…

Son père…

Son père…

PAPA!

Cyn cria dans son sommeil. Nami se réveilla, sauta de son hamac et s'approcha se la sorcière. Elle lui règlerait, son compte à… Nami se stoppa net. Cyn était blême comme un drap et agitée de convulsions. Nami mit sa main sur le front de la sorcière. _BIIIP_! Mauvaise réponse et ma foi, mauvaise idée… Au moment où le reste de l'équipage arrivait, elle fut aspirée par le rêve de Cyn. Personne n'osa lui toucher, après. Sanji la regardait; elle était pleine de sueur et gémissait entre ses convulsions. Chopper l'observait et ne pouvait identifier ce qu'elle avait. Tout le monde s'installa autour de Cyn. Robin retourna sur son lit; elle était allée aux toilettes. Près d'une heure plus tard, Nami réapparut assise sur le plancher, en sanglots. On pouvait lire l'horreur dans ses yeux rougis.

« C'était affreux. J'ai revus son passé! Je… je suis effrayée Sanji! Dit-elle. »

« Calme-toi Nami. Ça du être affreux, je te l'avoue. Qu'as-tu vu? Demanda Sanji. »

« Je… Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Dans sa transe, Cyn m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Elle veut vous le dire elle-même. Je ne serais même pas supposée de le savoir. Elle m'a dit aussi que lorsqu'elle entre en transe ainsi, de ne pas la toucher, personne ne doit le faire. Ça pourrait être dangereux. Parfois, elle voyage dans le monde des morts. En la touchant, j'ai mit ma vie en danger. »

« Je… »

Sanji ne finit pas sa phrase. Cyn se réveillait. Elle se mit en position assise faiblement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle dit à tout le monde de mettre sa main sur son bras, ce qu'ils firent tous sauf Nami. Cyn regarda la navigatrice qui lui dit qu'elle en avait assez d'une fois. Cyn hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Tous ceux accrochés à elle sentirent leur âme quitter leur corps. Ils virent le Temps défiler sous leurs yeux. Ils reculaient. Ils retournaient dans l'enfance de Cyn. Ils virent une petite fille dans son lit. Elle pleurait pendant qu'un homme et une femme criaient l'un après l'autre dans une autre pièce. Soudain, silence. Un de ces silence ou tout semble être arrêté et qui ne présume rien de bon. La petite Cyn se leva arrangea sa robe de nuit et sortit de la chambre. Les âmes des pirates suivirent la petite comme s'ils étaient attachés à elle. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Un homme mystérieux s'y tenait. Il se retourna et vit la fillette de six ans. Il leva un bras et une force invisible prit la petite Cyn par la gorge et la plaqua au mur du couloir face à la porte. L'équipage ressentit la douleur de la petite. Horrible. L'homme avait du lui casser une ou deux côtes, vu la force avec laquelle il l'avait plaquée au mur.

« Dites-moi où il est et la petite sera épargnée. Dit l'homme. »

« Ma petite fille! Lâchez-là! Monstre! On ne fait pas ça à une enfant! Dit la dame en pleurant. »

« Dites-moi où est son père et il ne lui arrivera rien. »

« Je ne vous le dirai pas! Vous allez le tuer! »

« On joue les cachottières, hein? »

La pression sur la gorge de la petite se resserra. Elle avait de la misère à respirer et sa gorge était écrasée. L'homme s'approcha de la femme et mit ses paumes près des oreilles de la mère. De petits éclairs sortirent des paumes et l'homme riait sadiquement. La femme hurla. La petite fille ne cillait même pas devant l'extraction des pensées et le meurtre de sa mère. Cette mère qui l'avait battue depuis sa naissance. L'homme quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La force invisible transporta la petite Cyn plus près, pour qu'elle puisse voir. L'homme ouvrit la porte, tira le rideau de douche, laissant apparaître le père de Cyn. (Rêvez pas les filles, mon père avait un corps de dieu, mais il était habillé!)**_Ce passage est dédié à mon professeur d'anglais, Robert Bourguignon. Soit dit en passant, c'était le pire prof de la planète_**

« Je croyais avoir été clair, Bob. Tu as des dettes envers moi! Dit le sorcier. »

« Je… Je vais te payer, mais laisse ma fille partir. Elle n'a rien fait de mal! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si nous n'avons plus d'argent! »

« Et comment crois-tu que tu vas me payer, sans argent? »

« Je… je pourrais travailler à ton service pour payer mes dettes. »

« J'ai une meilleure idée! Ta fille travaillera pour moi! »

« Elle n'a que six ans! »

« Et alors! Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis! Adieux Robert! (Comprenez que Bob est le surnom de Robert)

« NON! PAPA! Viens me sauver! Le monsieur pas gentil il veut me faire mal! »

« Adieux Cyn. Souviens toi de moi. » (Lui au moins, il avait compris ce qu'il arriverait…)

L'homme mystérieux leva les bras. Il y eut un éclair de lumière aveuglante et lorsque tout réapparut, le père de Cyn n'était plus qu'un petit tas de cendres rikiki qui se dispersèrent dans les égouts lorsque le sorcier fit couler de l'eau. (Crève Bourguignon! À bat les profs d'anglais!MOUHAHAHAHAHA!) La petite pleurait et criait son père. L'équipage ressentit l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, son protecteur. La pression sur Cyn disparut et la fillette glissa à terre. L'homme se pencha sur elle et lui fit un superbe sourire de c'est-finit-ne-pleure-plus.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal, petite. Dis moi, quel est ton nom? »

« Cyndel monsieur. Mais on me surnomme Cyn. »

« Hé bien Cyn, vas chercher tes affaires auxquelles tu tiens le plus. On va aller au manoir, mon manoir. »

« Il est à vous le manoir? »

« Oui petite. »

« Il y a des gens qui disent que le manoir, il est remplis de squelettes et que se sont des monstres qui habitent là! »

« Mais non, il n'y a aucun monstre et aucun squelette dans ma maison! Il n'y a que des gens comme toi et moi! Tu vas venir habiter avec moi et si tu veux, je t'apprendrai la sorcellerie. »

« Ho oui! J'ai toujours rêvé de transformer les gens en grenouilles! (Ben quoi? Vous avez jamais voulut le faire?) »

« Je vais t'apprendre bien plus que ça! »

« Youppie! »

« Sèches tes pleurs maintenant. »

La petite essuya ses joues avec le revers de la manche de sa chemise de nuit et alla chercher sa doudou, son ourson en peluche, un petit collier et une photo d'elle et son père dans un joli cadre et mit le tout dans un sac qu'elle sortit de son placard. Elle alla rejoindre l'homme près de la porte d'entrée. Elle mit ses petits souliers et ils sortirent. Cyn (la petite) se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois la maison. Elle courut vers l'homme et ils partirent dans le noir de la nuit. L'équipage sentit leurs âmes réintégrer leurs corps. Dans le passé, ils étaient la depuis quinze minutes, mais dans le présent, cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils étaient absents. Tous, sauf Cyn, tremblaient de peur (Pipo et Chopper) et de colère (Luffy, Sanji, Zolo et Robin). Nami les regarda.

« Et puis? Dit-elle. »

« Je n'ai jamais vécu d'expérience aussi affreuse que celle-ci! Même la mort de Kuina n'est rien comparée à ça! Déclara Zolo. »

« C'était horrible! Un homme se désintégrer en cendres! Frissonna Robin. »

« J'en tremble! Et cette femme! Se faire extraire la vie! Dit Sanji. »

« Vous comprenez maintenant, ce que je vis? Demanda Cyn. »

« Ho oui! Dit Chopper. »

« Cette expérience m'a donné faim! Je veux à manger! Implora Luffy, soutenu par Cyn. »

« Demain matin! »

Tout le monde retourna se coucher. Ils dormirent d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. Au matin, ils étaient un peu plus de bonne humeur. La vie reprit son cours normal, à une différence près : Nami et Cyn étaient de très bonnes amies. Nami avait cessé d'être jalouse parce que Sanji aime Cyn et Cyn avait arrêté d'être méchante envers la navigatrice. Cyn était toujours à son poste sur la vigie lorsque Sanji monta. 'Tiens, il n'est pas à ses fourneaux, lui?' Cyn le regarda monter. Ils parlèrent du fait qu'elle pouvait voyager dans le passé. Elle apprit à Sanji qu'elle ne pouvait qu'entrevoir le futur une fois tous les deux ans. Sanji lui demanda ensuite pourquoi elle ne les transportait pas directement au One Piece et celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle ne pouvait voyager qu'aux endroits qu'elle avait déjà vus. Vers onze heures, Sanji descendit et alla préparer le déjeuner. Cyn resta seule sur la vigie. Elle repensait encore à son passé. Lorsque Sanji l'appela pour manger, elle mit du temps avant de se rendre compte que c'était à elle qu'il parlait. Elle descendit et entra dans la cuisine. Cyn s'assit à table et tout retourna à la normale. Pipo racontait comment il avait battu un monstre à trois tête à Chopper, Luffy et Nami se chamaillaient sur la position de l'île indiquée par le log pose, Zolo et Sanji discutaient gastronomie (en engueulade, oui!) et Robin et Cyn blablataient sur l'histoire. Soudain, ils entendirent un coup de canon. Ils sortirent pour découvrir deux bateaux de la marine venant à leur rencontre. Ils étaient respectivement commandés par le capitaine Popeye et le capitaine Lucky Luke. (Manque flagrant d'imagination à ce stade, pour les noms…)

« On se fait attaquer! À l'aide! Cria Pipo. »

« Laissez-moi m'amuser un peu! Dit Cyn. »

« Que vas-tu faire? Demanda Nami. »

« Quelque chose dont ils vont se rappeler toute leur vie! »

« Alors, vas-y! Dirent Pipo et Chopper d'une seule voix. »

« Allez derrière les mandariniers, mais arrangez vous pour regarder. »

L'équipage obéit, certains en hâte de savoir ce qui va se passer, d'autres par peur et le dernier, c'est-à-dire Zolo, à contrecoeur.

SUR LE BATEAU DU CAPITAINE POPEYE

« Capitaine! Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à bord! Elle est assise sur la figure de proue. »

« Approchez vous et tentez de discuter. Ceci est le bateau de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. »

« Bien mon capitaine! »

« Informez-en le capitaine Lucky Luke. »

SUR LE BATEAU DU CAPITAINE LUCKY LUKE

« Capitaine! Le capitaine Popeye veut tenter une approche avec la personne assise sur la figure de proue du bateau ennemi! »

« Merci Rantanplan. Avertissez les frères Daltons de ne plus tirer. »

« Oui capitaine! »

SUR LE VOGUE MERRY, DERRIÈRE LES MANDARINIERS

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Demanda Pipo. »

« Je crois qu'elle va les prendre par surprise ou un truc du genre. Dit lestement Zolo. »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Ce n'est pas facile de savoir ce qu'elle a en tête… dit Sanji. »

« Oui, tu dois savoir ça, toi! C'est quand même ta petite amie! Dit Nami. »

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie! Siffla Sanji entre ses dents. »

« Ouais, ouais… déclara Chopper. »

« Vous lui demanderez quand ça sera finit, tout ça. Dit le cuistot. »

Tout le monde se tu. Car les bateaux étaient maintenant justes devant Cyn qui se leva. Elle semblait calme et sereine. Un homme habillé en marin avec une pipe monta sur sa propre proue. Il se présenta étant le Capitaine Popeye de la marine de Earthland. Il voulait savoir où était l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille et Cyn lui répondit qu'ils étaient morts dans une tempête.

« Une tempête? À ce temps si de l'année? Quel genre de tempête? »

« Comme celle-ci. »

Cyn avait dit la phrase en levant les bras. Elle cria une incantation en langue inconnue et une tempête se déchaîna. On voyait une tornade arriver pas très loin. Cyn transporta le Vogue Merry un peu plus en arrière et la tornade aspira les deux navires de la marine. Les hommes hurlaient et certains se lançaient à la mer. La tornade disparut et le beau temps revint. Les bateaux étaient retournés au port de l'île. Le seul problème était que les capitaines avaient eu le temps de voir l'équipage derrière les mandariniers. Ils ne l'oublieraient pas! Ho non! Cette fille s'était jouée d'eux! En plus, elle avait des pouvoirs exceptionnels. Elle les avait renvoyés d'où ils venaient en moins de deux minutes alors qu'ils avaient mis plus d'une semaine pour les atteindre. Ils devaient avertir le colonel. Ho oui! Cette jeune femme était très dangereuse. Enfin, passons. Sur le Vogue Merry, les pirates félicitaient la sorcière pour son aide. Sanji décida de préparer un festin pour le dîner. (Non, souper… dîner… souper… bof, je sais plus…c'est trop… grmblm.. tant pis… Bref, pour le repas du soir…) Cyn remonta à la vigie après le festin et le reste de l'équipage retourna à ses occupations. Sanji monta la trouver après avoir lavé la vaisselle. Il avait demandé de l'aide à Zolo à coup de poêlon sur la tête et Zolo avait finit par accepter sous les menaces de Nami. Sanji et Cyn parlèrent longtemps et à un moment, les deux se turent. Tout le monde était allé se coucher sauf eux. Ils se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux pendant un petit bout de temps. Ils observaient les yeux de l'autre sans se rendre compte qu'il en faisait autant. (Pour les pensées, en **gras** c'est Cyn et en souligné c'est Sanji.)

'**Elle a vraiment de beaux yeux!'**

'J'adore ses yeux!'

'**C'est la plus belle personne que j'aie rencontrée.'**

'C'est le plus beau mec que j'aie vu.'

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Cyn pouvait sentir l'odeur de tabac de Sanji et celui-ci pouvait sentir le doux parfum de Cyn. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent pour se sceller dans un baiser passionné. Sanji passa une main dans les cheveux de Cyn et celle-ci mit sa tête sur l'épaule du cuistot. (Je sais, je suis nulle pour les scènes romantiques…) Ils s'endormirent ainsi, heureux. (Voyez…) Vers deux heures du matin, Cyn se réveilla. Il faisait froid, très froid. Il y avait une mince couche de glace partout sur le bateau. La sorcière fit apparaître des couvertures et s'emmitoufla avec Sanji sans le réveiller. Elle se colla à lui pour conserver le plus de chaleur possible. Elle se rendormit et passa une nuit ponctuée de rêves et de visions du passé. Par contre, ils étaient joyeux sereins et amusants. Le matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait aussi froid que la nuit.

Elle frissonna et chercha Sanji de la main. Il n'était pas là. Cyn regarda le soleil et en conclut qu'il était près de dix heures. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un petit déjeuner conservé sous une cloche de verre. Un petit billet y était collé. Il disait :

_« Rejoins moi dans la cuisine à minuit._

_Sanji »_

Cyn se leva et descendit. L'équipage portait leurs vêtements de Drum sauf Robin qui était enroulée dans d'énormes couvertures. Cyn fit apparaître des vêtements pour elle et Robin. Ils passèrent une belle journée, chacun voguant à ses occupations habituelles. Durant le dîner, Pipo fit son habituelle crise d'hystérie devant une araignée. Étrangement, Cyn était montée sur une chaise le plus loin possible de la bestiole. La bande éclata d'un rire fort lorsque la sorcière fit exploser le malheureux arachnide d'un coup de doigt. Vers dix heures le soir, tout le monde alla se coucher et Cyn, comme à l'habitude, monta à la vigie. C'était rendu normal; chaque soir elle montait à la vigie pour dormir. Elle ne supportait pas les ronflements de l'escrimeur et de plastic boy. À minuit, elle descendit et entra dans la cuisine. Sanji y était. Il affichait un air serein, mais un tantinet nerveux. Cyn approcha de lui et ils parlèrent pendant une heure. Cyn bailla et Sanji s'assit par terre. Il accota son dos au mur et replia les genoux. Cyn s'assit entre les genoux du cuistot et s'accota la tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

« Cyn? »

« Mmm? »

« Veux tu m'épouser?

FIN DE LA PARTIE 3

_Cycy méchante! Mouhahaha! Qu'est-ce que Cyn va répondre? À combien sera-t-elle recherchée? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Vous le saurez dans la première partie de AVENTURES AU BORD DE L'INEXPLIQUABLE II. Pourquoi? Parce que la partie 4 est utilisée pour un autre personnage. En tous cas, REVIEW PLEASEUHHHH!_


	4. Partie 4, fin

_Partie 4! Je sais, deux dans la même journée, c'est beaucoup, mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire…_

_Pik-Pik : Traînes pas et va directement à l'histoire…_

_Cycy : Ha toi, fermes-là! Si tu veux une gâterie, tu ferrais mieux de ne pas me dire quoi faire!_

_Pik-Pik : D'accord, mais si tu ne veux pas perdre des lectrices, je te conseille de passer directement à l'histoire._

_Cycy : ok, ok! C'est bon, j'y passe. Mais avant de commencer, je vous avertis que ceci est la dernière partie de ma fic #1. Et elle est très courte.

* * *

_

PARTIE 4

Loin, très loi de là, un homme sourit. Du haut de son nuage, le maître Téki observait le petit couple. En particulier Cyn. Cette fille qu'il avait élevé comme sa propre fille, celle qui lui avait fait comprendre que la famille était plus importante que tout. Le vieil homme repensa à sa propre fille. Cyn n'en avait pas parlé. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Ces deux jeunes filles s'étaient pourtant considérées comme des sœurs de sang. Il se rappelait lorsque Cyn avait rencontré Maryon, sa fille. (Oui, c'est un flash-back…)

« Monsieur? Dit la petite Cyn. »

« Oui petite? Dit le maître. »

« Qui est cette fille? »

« C'est Maryon, ma fille. »

« Vous avez un enfant. »

« Hé oui, petite. »

« Salut! Dit Cyn, à l'attention de Maryon. »

« Salut! Moi c'est Maryon. »

« Je sais ton père me l'a dit. Moi c'est Cyndel, mais on m'appelle Cyn. »

« Il est joli ton nom. »

« Merci! »

« Tu veux voir mes poupées? J'en ai 12! »

« D'accord! »

Les deux filles étaient parties, main dans la main, vers la salle de jeux de Maryon qui deviendra le repère des deux adolescentes, en apprentissage de la magie, de 12 ans. Chaque jour, elles allaient dans la salle et préparaient un coup contre leur gardien. Elles étaient inséparables, malgré leurs différences. Maryon était toujours plus calme que Cyn qui ne passait pas une minute sans faire une connerie. Maryon avait un talent fou en dessin tandis que Cyn… ses arbres ressemblaient à des cotons-tiges. Cyn faisait du sport et était une championne et Maryon arrivait à peine à botter un ballon. Le seul talent qu'elles avaient en commun était le chant. Elles avaient toutes les deux une voix magnifique et formaient un duo d'enfer. Le maître Téki se rappela d'une chanson qu'elles avaient chantée un jour de pluie. (Oui, un autre flash-back…)

« Maître, maître! Nous avons une nouvelle chanson! »

« Ha oui? »

« Oui papa! Elle parle de l'espoir! »

« C'est très bien! »

« On peut vous la chanter? »

« Bien sûr! » (Lorsque c'est souligné, c'est Cyn, lorsque c'est gras, c'est Maryon et lorsque c'est gras et souligné, c'est les deux filles.)

_« Si le monde est imparfait_

_Si l'amour est décevant_

_Si le monde est imparfait_

_Si les dieux sont impuissant »_

_**« Si le monde est imparfait**_

_**Si l'homme est inconséquent**_

_**Si le monde est imparfait**_

_**Si rien ne change avec le temps »**_

_« Si le ciel est incertain »_

_**« Roule encore, va plus loin »**_

_**« Nous serons deux insoumises**_

_**Dans un monde où l'espoir c'est endormit**_

_**Nous serons deux insoumises**_

_**À rêver encore, même si c'est interdit »**_

_**« Si le monde est imparfait**_

_**Si le malheur est populaire**_

_**Si le monde est imparfait**_

_**Si la gloire est éphémère »**_

_« Si on ne sais plus le bonheur_

_Prends tes rêves et va ailleurs »_

**_« Nous serons deux insoumises_**

_**Dans un monde où l'espoir c'est endormit**_

_**Nous serons deux insoumises**_

_**À rêver encore, même si c'est interdit »**_

_« Nous serons indociles en chansons_

_Nous irons par-delà le raison »_

_**« Nous serons deux insoumises**_

_**Dans un monde où l'espoir c'est endormit**_

_**Nous serons deux insoumises**_

_**À rêver encore, même si c'est interdit »**_

(Cette pièce se nomme ''Si le monde est imparfait'' et elle appartient à Nancy Dumais, une cousine éloignée. Hé oui! Une chanteuse dans ma famille! Difficile à croire hein? Très populaire d'où je viens, en plus! Mais ça, vous vous en fichez…)

« C'était très beau, les filles. Je crois entièrement que vous seriez insoumises, telles que je vous connais. Dit Téki. »

« Merci! Dirent les filles dans un sourire gêné. »

Du haut de son nuage, un homme observait sa fille adoptive. Il était heureux pour elle.

**FIN DE AVENTURES AU BORD DE L'INEXPLIQUABLE I

* * *

**

_Déjà finit. Sniff /va pleurer sur l'épaule d'une lectrice/ Mais, on se revoit dans le 2! Alez, A! Et n'oubliez- pas, REVIEW POWER!_


End file.
